


I would marry you with paper rings

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some fanart for @matimcs on Tumblr as they are the person who introduced me to them :)
Relationships: Celebrimbor - Relationship, Celebrimbor/Enerdhil





	I would marry you with paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff because God knows tyelpe needs it

Some Fanart for an extreme rarepair! I love these two so much!

**Author's Note:**

> used watercolors for those curious!


End file.
